


Third Time's The Charm

by Loor



Category: Panic At The Disco, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: Concerts, Drunken Brendon, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Romance, hospital visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loor/pseuds/Loor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Victoria finds a drunken Brendon Urie on her doorstep, she thinks back to the first time they met.<br/>When Ryan invites her to a concert to thank her, they meet again.<br/>Will the third time really be the charm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old work, transferred from Mibba. Because who can resist a drunken Brendon Urie?

While humming But it's better if you do, Victoria put on her pj. She had just gotten home from a concert of her favorite band. The show Panic played was amazing and she had enjoyed every second of it. Still, she was glad to be home. She had been working at the local Starbucks all day and that in combination with all the dancing during the concert made her pretty tired right now.

Victoria crawled into bed and had just closed her eyes when a loud knock on the door caused her to jump. She groaned. "Who on earth is bothering me at this hour?" she muttered while getting out of bed.

Not bothering to put on a robe over her pj, she walked to the door of her apartment and opened it. At first sight it seemed as if no one was there, but when she looked down her eyes grew big. Sitting against the wall and looking up to her was none other that Brendon Urie.

"Hi ! Mind if I come in?" he asked, his words slurring. The boy was clearly wasted.

Without waiting for an answer, he got up – Victoria was surprised he could still stand – stumbled passed her and fell down on the couch.

Victoria sighed, closed the door and walked towards him.

"Mr Urie, how... " she started.

"Don't call me mister, I'm Brendon, pretty girl!" Brendon interrupted her, his words still slurring.

"Okay, Brendon... Now tell me, how did you end up here?" Victoria asked him, ignoring his last words.

All she could get out of his answer was club, vodka and taxi.

"Right... This isn't going to get us anywhere," she said more to herself than to him. "Listen, it's probably best if you call Ryan to pick you up."

"No ! Not Ryan, he's kinda pissy at me. He yelled he doesn't want to be around me tonight," Brendon said, to drunk to find it weird that she knew Ryan, but again surprising her by managing to say all that at once.

"Well then that's one thing we have in common," Victoria whispered, but still loud enough for him to hear.

"Please? Can I stay here? I promise not to cause any trouble... Please pretty girl..." Brendon pleeded, giving her a puppy dog face.

He locked his big beautiful brown eyes with her green ones and she couldn't help but think back to the previous and only time she had ever met Brendon Boyd Urie.

-FLASHBACK-

Victoria grabbed her crutches and started walking out of her room. She had been laying in bed all day and was in desperate need for some fresh air. 'Concussion my ass...' she thought to herself as she walked into the hallway of the hospital and the bright light didn't seem to bother her.

She had almost reached the elevator when she felt a sudden headache arise. She closed her eyes and put one hand against her temples. Before she could even realize that wasn't such a good idea, she had already lost her balance. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself laying on the floor in between her crutches.

"Here, let me help you with that. Are you okay?" a voice from behind her asked.

Victoria felt she was lifted from the ground and picked up bridal style. "I'll get you to your room, if you tell me where it is," the voice said.

The voice sounded familiar, but Victoria was still too embarrassed to look at him, so she just muttered "Room 304" while staring at her hands.

The boy walked to her room and put her in her bed before saying, "I'll be back in a minute, let me go grab those crutches first!" and walking out of the room.

While he headed for the door, Victoria finally found the courage to look at her savior. Her eyes grew wide as she immediately recognized the back of Brendon Urie, lead singer of her favorite band Panic at the Disco.

She let out an inner scream before slapping herself mentally. 'Calm down girl. We both know you're not a screaming fan girl, so don't start acting like one!' she thought, just as Brendon walked back in.

"I'll put those here," he said while putting the crutches against the cabinet next to the bed.

"Thank you," was all Victoria was able to say.

"No problem," Brendon answered with a smile. "I remember the first time I had crutches, it took me twice as long to get everywhere and I must have fallen a dozen of times."

"The crutches aren't the problem." Victoria confessed. "It was a sudden headache that caused me to fall. I'm actually not supposed to get out of bed, since the doctors said I have a slight concussion."

"Aha, so you are a rebel," Brendon said as his smile grew wider and he sat on the side of the bed. "Mind if I ask what caused the concussion?"

Victoria smiled as well. "I wish I could tell you some cool story, but I'm afraid I was just clumsy. I was sitting in my room when I heard my friend call for me from downstairs. So I went to see what the fuss was all about and when I came at the stairs I saw her waving with concert tickets to go and see my favorite band. So I started running down the stairs to hug her, but there was a shoe in the middle of the stairs and I tripped and fell the rest of the way down, causing me to get a concussion and a broken leg."

Brendon laughed out loud when she finished the story and Victoria couldn't help but get a warm feeling inside at the sound of his laugh.

"They must be pretty good, if they are able to make you run down and end up with a concussion and a broken leg. What are they called?"

Victoria felt her cheeks burn. She looked down at her hands again and muttered something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that?" Brendon said.

Victoria could feel his beautiful big brown eyes stare at her. She sighed and took a deep breath before looking at him again.

"Panic at the Disco..."

Brendon said nothing for a moment and then let out another laugh. "God, I'm so sorry!"

Victoria looked at him confused.

"Well, technically I am partly responsible for your fall, so I'm sorry. I..." Brendon said when his phone started to ring. He grabbed the cell out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Just a minute, I have to get this," he said while walking out of the room.

Victoria heard him talking to someone, but wasn't able to understand much of the conversation. After a couple of minutes, Brendon walked back in.

"Ryan will be picking me up in about fifteen minutes. Do you mind if I wait here in the meantime, ... ?" he said while sitting back down on the bed.

"Victoria. And not a problem at all. Why are you actually here?" she finished and answered his question.

Brendon curled up his sleeve a little to show a bruise on his left arm.

"I made a nasty fall yesterday and the other guys insisted that I should have it checked out," he explained. "Nothing to worry about though, I got more lucky then you did, it's just a bruise," he added while seeing the look on her face.

They talked some more about random stuff and after about twenty minutes, Ryan walked into the room with two guitars. He put one down on the end of the bed and then offered Victoria his free hand. "So you are our victim? Nice to meet you, I'm Ryan Ross," he said.

The fact that he told her his name made Victoria smile again.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Victoria," she answered before turning towards Brendon.

"It was nice to meet you too, Brendon. Thanks for saving me out there and for spending some time with me. I had a really nice time," she said expecting him to get up.

"It isn't over yet. Tell me, what's your favorite Panic song?" Brendon asked while picking up the guitar Ryan had just laid on the bed.

"But it's better if you do... " Victoria answered with a look of confusion on her face.

"Great choice!" Ryan said, while talking a seat in the chair next to the bed.

Brendon noticed the look on Victoria's face and explained: "When Ryan called, I explained what happened to you. And he agreed that we would try to apologize by giving you a little private concert."

Victoria's eyes grew wide. "Oh my god, you have to be kidding me!"

Brendon and Ryan both grinned.

"Not at all. Now make yourself comfortable and enjoy the show," Ryan said while he started playing the first chord of But it's better if you do.

After But It's Better If You Do, the guys played three more songs, before they ended the little show with Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off. Victoria couldn't stop smiling. "That was amazing! Thank you so much!" She said as they finished playing.

"Not a problem..." Brendon started but got interrupted by his phone for the second time that day.

"It's Zack," he said to Ryan before answering the call.

"Hi Zack... In the hospital... Yes.. No.. Yes.. Yes.. Okay, we'll be right there," he said before closing his phone again.

"I"m really sorry, Victoria, but we have to do an interview in half an hour, so we really have to go now," Brendon said to her.

"Not a problem. You already gave me the time of my life, I couldn't ask for anything more. Thanks again!"

"You're welcome. Get well soon!" Ryan said before giving her a hug and walking towards the door.

"I hope you enjoyed this afternoon as much as I did. Now promise me to get well soon."

"I promise to get well soon, Brendon."

"Okay then. I hope you still get a chance to catch a show," Brendon said while hugging her. "Goodbye sweety!" he added while planting a soft kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush a little. Then he walked towards Ryan and with a last wave, they both walked out the door.

-END FLASHBACK-

The memory put a smile onto Victoria's face. That was two years ago, when she was seventeen. A lot of things had changed since then. She had moved out of her parents house into her own apartment. She got a job at Starbucks to pay the bills and help her parents pay her way through college. She was going to study music and major in piano music next year.

One of the things that hadn't changed was her love for Panic at the disco. She did go to a couple of concerts since that day, including the one she did tonight, she got Pretty.Odd. as soon as it came out and she had seen probably every interview ever done of every photo ever taken with the guys. She loved all of them, but Brendon had always stood out to her.

So when she looked in Brendon's eyes, Victoria knew instantly she would be giving in. She tore her eyes away from his and sighed. "Fine. You can sleep on the couch for tonight," she said before getting up and walking to her bedroom.

She grabbed a spare pillow and some blankets from her closet and walked back into her living room.

"Here, you can have these for the night," she said while throwing everything in his lap.

"Thank you so much!" Brendon shrieked, sounding like a hyper little fangirl and pulling her into a hug.

Just then his cell phone started to ring. He released his grip on her and checked the caller ID. Victoria caught the name Ryan on the screen and pulled the phone out of his hands. "I think it's better if you let me answer this," she said to Brendon before flipping open the phone.

"Brendon Boyd Urie! Where the hell are you?" an angry voice yelled before Victoria could say anything.

"Whoo, calm down mr Ross! I'm not the one you should be screaming at," Victoria said holding the phone a little away from her ear.

"Wait, who is this?" Ryan asked sounding confused.

"This is the girl who just found your friend Brendon on her doorstep pretty wasted," Victoria answered him while getting up and walking away from the couch into her bedroom again.

"Oh God. Look, I'm so sorry, he just escaped our attention for two seconds and suddenly he was gone."

"Don't worry about it... But listen, I promised him he could sleep on my couch tonight, but I start working at eleven tomorrow, so if you could pick him up or something before that, that would be great."

"Are you sure about that? We can pick him up right now if you want," Ryan asked.

"No it's okay. I actually just want to go to sleep right now, so tomorrow is fine," Victoria answered as she realized again how tired she actually was.

"Okay, then we'll come by tomorrow around 10. Thanks already for taking care of him and sorry again about all the trouble." Ryan's voice sounded kind of relieved he didn't have to deal with Brendon right now.

"No problem. Ten is fine," Victoria said with a small smile at her face from hearing the tone in Ryan's voice.

She gave him her address and hung up after saying their goodbyes.

She walked back into the living room to find Brendon sleeping on the couch. Or so she thought. When she walked closer to cover him with the blanket, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Ryan will be picking you up tomorrow at ten. You should get some sleep now," she said when she noticed him looking at her.

She turned around to walk to her bedroom when Brendon grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close.

"Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

Victoria forced herself to not look at his eyes, because she knew she would be regretting that in the morning. Instead she just tried to get up and said, "You're drunk, Brendon."

"No I'm not!" he said, his words slurring again.

"Yes you are, Brendon. Now go to sleep."

"Only if you lay here with me."

"No, Brendon!"

"Please? I just don't want to lay here alone. Please..." he begged while giving her the puppy dog face again.

Victoria sighed again before answering. "Okay fine. Just until you fall asleep." She made a compromise, more with herself then with him.

The truth was she wouldn't mind kissing Brendon. She wouldn't mind falling asleep in his arms after some hot steaming sex. But the truth was also that Brendon was wasted and not knowing what he was talking about. And no matter how much she liked him, she didn't want to be the next number on his list of conquest.

Yet she couldn't help but smile when she layed down next to him. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closed, so she rested with her head on his chest. He pulled the blanket over them, put his other arm around her as well, planted a soft kiss on her head and whispered: "I really like you. Goodnight pretty girl!"

"Goodnight Brendon!" she whispered back while reminding herself she would be getting up and go to her own room in a couple of minutes.

She closed her eyes for a second, listening to the sound of his heartbeat beneath her


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Victoria woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned a little and tried to hit the snooze button without opening her eyes. When she realised she wasn't laying in her bed, her eyes flew open.

She was still laying on the couch, legs tangled with Brendon's and head resting on his chest.

"Shit!" she muttered to herself while trying to get up without waking him. When she got out of his arms, he mumbles something before pulling the blanket into his arms, but he didn't wake up.

Victoria walked into her bedroom to stop her alarm clock, grabbed a pair of jeans and some vintage shirt out of her closet and walked into her bathroom.

She walked back out just in time to hear Brendon groan. She watched him go sit up and rub his head before he turned towards her.

Brendon looked at her for a second and opened his mouth to say something. But then his expression changed and his mouth got covered by his hand.

"Bathroom's in here!" Victoria quickly said as she saw what was about to happen.

Brendon got up and stormed passed her. Victoria didn't look into the bathroom, but walked into the kitchen when she heard the sound of Brendon throwing up.

She had just finished her bowl of cereals and a glass of orange juice when there was a knock on the door. When she opened it, she saw Zack, Panic's security guard, standing there together with Ryan Ross, whose eyes grew big when he saw her.

"Victoria, is that you?"

"You still remember me?" Victoria answered, returning the suprised look.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Zack asked, also sounding suprised.

Ryan turned towards him and said, "Well yeah, she's the girl Bren and I met at the hospital like two years ago."

Then he turned back to Victoria. "And yes, I do remember you. It was pretty hard to forget you after..." He started when Brendon walked out of the bathroom. "Nevermind. But yes, I do remember you. And good morning to you, sunshine!"

Brendon looked up as he heard Ryan talking to him. His gaze shifted from Ryan to Victoria and his eyes grew big. "Victoria? What... How did you get... Oh my god!" he said as realization finally hit him. "I'm so sorry if I caused you any trouble," was all he could add to that, with a hint of sadness in his red and tired eyes.

Victoria just smiled at him and said nothing. Ryan did that for her.

"You are an idiot, Urie. You showed up at her doorstep in the middle of the night, completely wasted. Of course you caused her trouble. I just can't believe you!" he spat at Brendon, who just looked down at his feet.

Ryan wanted to go on, but Victoria raised her arm against his to stop him. "Don't worry about it. I just had some trouble in getting you to sleep, that's all," she said trying to assure Brendon that it was no big deal. "Once I layed down with you, you calmed down," she added, looking at her shoes hoping nobody would see her blush. While doing so, she didn't notice that Brendon blushed at her comment as well.

Ryan opened his mouth to say something, but Zack interrupted him. "That's enough Ryan. I'm sure Brendon is already feeling bad enough at the moment, in more than one way." Zack said while giving Brendon a concerned look.

"Thanks Zack. And don't worry about it, I guess I deserved it," Brendon answered, sounding relieved Ryan wasn't giving him a lecture anymore, but still looking down at his feet embarrassed.

Zack smiled at him and said "I'm sure you do. Now I'm really sorry to interrupt your meeting, but we really have to go now if we want to be in Clearwater in time."

Brendon nodded. He grabbed his cell phone from the coffee table and walked to Victoria without saying a word.

When he looked up, Victoria couldn't help but smile again. He looked like a mix of a five year old who felt sorry for doing something he wasn't supposed to and a sixty year old who spend most of his days at the bar drinking.

Before he could say anything, she embraced him in a hug and whispered in his ear, "Promise me to get well soon!"

He looked at her with surprise and then finally she saw his amazing smile appear.

"I promise to get well soon, Victoria."

"Okay then. Goodbye sweety." She said smiling back at him.

She hesitated for a moment, just long enough for Brendon to take his chance. Just like two years ago, he was the one planting a soft kiss on her cheek. Only difference was this time they were both blushing.

After that Brendon walked to the door and Ryan stepped toward Victoria.

"Thanks again, for everything," he said while embracing her.

"No problem," Victoria answered while hugging him back.

Zack smiled at her and said goodbye from the door. Victoria said her goodbye as well and then watched all three men turn around.

For the second time in two years, she watched Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross walk out of her life. And although Brendon wasn't the greatest company last night, she couldn't help but feel a little sad when she saw him walk away.

-x-

When Victoria came home from work a couple of days later, she found a small envelop in her mailbox without any sign of who sent it.

Curious about what is could be, Victoria made her way up to her apartment. When she got in, she sat down on the couch, put her keys on the coffee table and ripped the paper open.

Inside she found a backstage pass and a small note.

_We really want to thank you for taking care of Brendon._   
_Please meet us at our show in Orlando?_

_\- Ryan_

A smile crept onto Victoria's face. She checked the date on the backstage pass and her eyes grew wide. The concert started in six hours and it was a five hour drive to Orlando.

She dropped the pass on the coffee table, ran to her room to grab her black and white polka dotted dress and hurried into the bathroom.

A little over six hours later, she pulled into a parking lot near the venue. She got out, closed her car and hurried to the entrance. She was about to walk in when some security guy stopped her.

"I'm sorry miss, but the concert already started. We're not allowed to let anyone in anymore."

"I... I have..." Victoria started, a little out of breath. She opened her purse to search for the backstage pass.

"It's alright, I know how she is. Ryan invited her," A voice yelled from the side.

Victoria looked up to see Zack walking towards her, just as she had found the pass. She showed the badge at the guard, while flashing a thankful smile to Zack.

"Of course miss. Excuse me for the inconvenience," the guard said while stepping aside to let her pass.

"Not a problem. You're only doing your job, right?" Victoria answered with a smile, before walking over to Zack.

"Thanks!" She said, as they walked into the venue.

"No problem. Just doing my job!" Zack grinned in response. "Ryan is going to be so happy when he sees you! He was worried when you didn't show up."

Victoria explained how she had just gotten the package today and only got home a couple of hours ago.

"Thank god I had the morning shift today," she said as they made their way through the backstage.

Zack showed her the way to the frontstage and left, probably making his way to the side of the stage, where he watched most of the concerts.

When Victoria walked into the front stage she couldn't help but get a huge grin on her face. Seeing Panic perform always made her happy. She started mouthing along the words and nodding her head in the same rythm as Spencer hit his drums.

She noticed Ryan scanning the crowd in front of him. He looked a little frustrated. When he stepped up to his mic for back up vocals, he noticed Victoria standing in the frontstage. Victoria waved and gave him a thumbs up, making a huge grin appear on Ryan's face.

Brendon on the other hand didn't had a clue she was standing there. He seemed to be so into the performance that Victoria could imagine his surroundings being a blur to him.

Brendon was in the middle of singing But It's Better If You Do when he looked Victoria's way and noticed her standing there. He locked eyes with her for a moment and got a huge smile on his face before turning back to the crowd.

When the song ended the crowd cheered and applauded. Brendon used that moment to walk over to Ryan and Victoria saw him whisper something in Ryan's ear. Ryan smiled, nodded and walked towards the other guys while Brendon walked back to his mic.

"Thank you! You know, I just noticed someone standing here in the frontstage. If I had seen her sooner, I would have dedicated this previous song to her, because I remember it being her favorite. But since I can't turn back time, Ryan and me just decided to play this next song for her. Or well... I decided it, I just had to get an okay first, since the song actually wasn't on our setlist for tonight. Anyway, long story short," Brendon rambled before turning to face Victoria.

"This song is for you Victoria, and it's called Folkin' Around." He added while Ryan, Jon and Spencer started to play the first chords.

Allow me to exaggerate a memory or two  
Where summer's lasted longer than  
Longer than we do  
Where nothing really mattered  
Except for me to be with you  
But in time we all forgot  
And we all grew

Your melody sounds as sweet  
As the first time it was sung  
With a little bit more character for show  
And by the time your father's heard  
Of all the wrong you've done  
Then I'm putting out the lantern  
Find your own way back home

Brendon locked eyes with Victoria during the first notes of the song and never lost her focus during the first two verses. Even if she had wanted to, Victoria couldn't stop staring back into those beautiful brown eyes.

It wasn't until the thirth verse that Brendon turned back to the audience. He seemed very happy and looked as if he was putting all his energy into the song.

I've forgotten how to sing  
Before I sung this song  
I'll write it all across the wall  
Before my job is done  
And I'll even have the courtesy  
Of admitting I was wrong  
As the final words before I'm dead and gone

You've never been so divine  
In accepting your defeat  
And I've never been more scared to be alone  
If love is not enough to put my enemies to sleep  
Then I'm putting out the lantern  
Find your own way back home

During the last verse Brendon looked at Victoria again.

When he ended the song, the crowd went wild and Victoria couldn't help but scream along with them.

Pleased with her reaction, Brendon turned back to the crowd and waited until they calmed down. "Okay, like I said, this song wasn't supposed to be included in the set tonight. So that has a benefit for you guys. Instead of one, we still have two songs left to bring for you."

The crowd cheered again as Ryan stepped up to his mic. "That's right you guys. But hey Brendon, have you noticed how many beautiful people there are here in Orlando?" he said, making the crowd yell again.

"Yeah, I have actually!" Brendon answered while smiling at the crowd.

"Jesus Christ! Listen, how many of you are single?" Ryan asked, making almost every teeniebopper in the audience raise their hand.

Victoria smiled. She had seen them play this game before and every time they had the fans on their hand in no time.

"Aww... Everyone! Well... Hey Brendon, you're single too huh?"

"Yep..." Brendon admitted, famous smirk plastered across his face.

"Well I'm gonna dedicate this song to all you single people here in Orlando, because you need to get some lovin' too!" Ryan said before turning slightly towards Victoria.

"And so does Brendon!" He added, making the crowd go wild.

Victoria smiled and stuck her tongue out at Ryan. Yet she couldn't help but blush a little as Ryan turned back to the audience.

"So this song is for you and for Brendon and it's called Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off!"

Victoria screamed along with the crowd with a huge smile on her face. This was exactly why she loved Panic so much. Just the happiness they spread out from the stage made her feel like she could take on the world.

When the song finished, Ryan made the announcement that their last song would be Mad as Rabbits. Victoria listened to the song for a minute and than decided to make her way to the backstage to wait for the guys.

She sat on a couch and she was checking her cell phone for any messages when two hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" a husky voice said into her ear.

"Euhm, Ryan?" Victoria asked with a smile playing on her face.

"No!"

"Spencer? Or wait no, Jon?"

"No!"

"Oh, I know, Pete Wentz right?"

"He's not even here! You're not very smart are you?" Brendon said while taking his hands of Victoria's eyes and taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"I just drove five hours to see you and you are offending me? Nice going, mister Urie!" Victoria answered, pretending to be offended.

Brendon just smiled at her.

"It's nice to see you again."

"Same here," Victoria said, smile across her face again. "Didn't expect to see you again so soon, but when a girl gets an invite from Ryan Ross, it's hard to refuse it. Where is Ryan by the way?" she said, noticing that Brendon and her were the only two people around.

"He's taking a shower. And so are Spencer and Jon."

"And why aren't you taking one? You look like you could use it," Victoria responded, knowing she was saying exactly what he wanted to hear.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to take one with me," Brendon smirked, confirming her thoughts.

Victoria just gave him a look without saying a word. Yet she couldn't help but turn a shade of pink. Brendon seemed to know exactly what to say to wake up those butterflies in her stomach. Pleased with her silent answer, Brendons smirk turned into a smile.

"No, I'm just kidding. I really wanted to see you. Has anyone already told you you look beautiful today?"

"Sweet talking a girl after making her an indecent proposal. Nice going!" Victoria said looking at her hands.

By now she was blushing a deep red. She knew she would probably melt if she would look up into Brendon's eyes, so she tried to hide how she felt by joking around.

"I'm not trying to sweet talk you. You just look really beautiful."

Victoria felt Brendon look at her, but she still didn't want to look at him. She kept studying her hands and there was a silence for a moment.

When Victoria felt a hand on her cheek, her eyes finally shot up to meet Brendon's. He suddenly was a lot closer then when he first sat down on the couch. His thumb was running up and down her cheek.

When their eyes met, Victoria felt her stomach flutter. She couldn't help but think, 'At least he's not drunk now.' but she still couldn't speak.

When the silence kept going on, Brendon spoke up again. "It's not just today actually. You looked beautiful every time we have met, pretty girl!" He kept locking eyes with her to see her reaction.

"What did you say?" Victoria was able to stutter out, making Brendon smile.

"Well, you know what they say. A drunk mans words are a sober mans thoughts... I have liked you from the first moment we met in the hospital, Victoria. I just didn't have the guts to ask for your number at the time. And that morning I was just too ashamed. I didn't remember anything until a couple of days later, but still I felt like it wasn't a good time. And I don't want to make that same mistake again. That's why I came to see you right after we finished playing. I really like you Victoria!" Brendon rambled.

Victoria didn't know what to say, but she suddenly was very aware of the fact that Brendon's hand wasn't on her cheek anymore. She noticed it had moved towards her neck and he was now pulling her closer to him. When their faces were only a few inches apart, he stopped.

Victoria still didn't know what to say, so she decided to just follow her feelings. She took a deep breath and closed the space between them.

The moment their lips collided, Victoria knew she had done the right thing. She felt the butterflies in her stomach having a party and it seemed as if fireworks went of in her head. She felt Brendon's hand still on her neck while the other one rested on her hip. One or her hand was around his neck while the other one was playing with Brendon's still sweaty hair.

After a couple of minutes Victoria felt Brendon's tongue lick her bottom lip. She smiled into the kiss, but decided to play with him a little. When she kept her mouth closed, Brendon started planting kisses down her neck. She was pretty sure that was going to be a mark tomorrow.

When he hit her collar bone, Victoria couldn't help but let out a small sigh. Pleased at her reaction, Brendon smirked and went back to her lips, taking the opportunity to enter her mouth. Their tongues started a little battle over dominance, which Brendon quickly won.

Their little make out ended when they heard a voice call out, "I told you we would find him here!"

They separated and both blushed a little while looking into the direction the voice came from.

Standing there were Zack, Ryan, Spencer and Jon, all with huge smiles on their faces, and a dozen of girls, most of them with looks like they wanted to kill Victoria.

Brendon was the first to recover and flashed a smile at the girls.

"Please don't look at her like you want to kill her, girls. It isn't her fault. I guess three times's the charm," he said when the girls were about ready to attack her.

"Yeah, that plus we all didn't want to listen to you whine about not asking her phone number for about half a year, so we decided to give faith a hand!" Ryan grinned.

Victoria couldn't help but laugh along with the guys as they watched Brendon blush. She had no idea where this was going to lead to in the future. 'But as long as it involves Brendon, I'm ready for anything,' she thought as Brendon put an arm around her shoulders and planted a sweet kiss on her head while she rested it on his chest.


End file.
